I save you, you save me (a Phan-fiction)
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Dan's father is a dangerous man, he broke out of jail and is planning on ruining Dan's life. Meanwhile Dan figured he felt more for Phil than in the beginning. While Phil has had a secret crush on Dan for a long time. Phil gets in trouble because of Dan's dad, who wants Dan to join him. But if he does, he become a sex-slave again. Can they save each other? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is gonna be my First Phan-fiction ever :D**

**I hope you like it.**

**Rates and reviews are very welcome~**

**Pairing: Phan AKA Danisnotonfire X Amazingphil**

**Summary: Dan's father is a dangerous man, he's finally out of jail and is planning on ruining Dan's life. Meanwhile Dan figured he felt more for Phil than in the beginning. He has to deal with uncertainty and stress. When Dan's dad shows up to Dan, Dan figures he has to leave Phil, the risk of getting Phil in danger is too big. Dan breaks Phil's, who has had a secret crush on Dan since a long time, heart by leaving. Dan's father gets a grip on Phil and threatens to hurt him if Dan doesn't come with him. Dan knows that if he goes with his dad, his dad's gonna sell him as a sex-slave again, but he can't let him hurt Phil. Can they save each other? Rated M.**

**Dan's POV**

"Phil.." Dan whined. Phil chuckled. "Get off me!" Dan tried to push Phil off him, but he shifted and putted more weight on him. "Never." Phil said. Dan lost another wrestling competition against his best friend. _How I wished it was more than a best friend._ And now he was laying on top of Dan, squashing him. Dan tried to breath in, but that didn't work to well. He coughed a little. "Pansy," Phil chuckled. He enjoyed it far too much to get off Dan. Dan coughed again, still not getting any air. "Phil.." he said softly. He just chuckled, he had no idea that Dan couldn't breathe. "Phil.. please.." Dan coughed again. It was starting to get black before his eyes. "Dan..?" Phil asked with worry in his voice. Dan didn't reply. It went black before his eyes.

**Phil's POV**

Phil chuckled. _Dan always played the victim, he's such a little pansy… but also very cute with that pout on his face whenever he loses against me.. _He coughed a little. _He's acting._ Phil heard the tone in his voice and he got worried. He didn't use that type of tone when we just played. "Dan..?" he asked worried. He didn't get a reply. Phil quickly scrambled off him and turned him on his back. His eyes were closed and he looked pale. "Dan!" Phil yelled and tried to wake him. He was gasping for air. Phil panicked. _What am I supposed to do?! _He quickly grabbed his phone and called for a ambulance. In the meanwhile he was trying to wake Dan up. Phil unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt so he got a little more air. Phil shove his jacket under Dan's head as some sort of pillow. He quickly stood up and opened the door when the doorbell rang. The paramedics rushed past him. They worked fast, they putted Dan on a stretcher and putted him in the back of the ambulance. They pushed Phil next to Dan in the ambulance. It went by so fast, everything was in a hurry. He grabbed Dan's hand. "I'm sorry Dan.." Phil said softly," I didn't mean for this to happen."

**Dan's POV**

Dan awoke with a jump. _Where am I, what happened and how did I get here? _Dan frantically looked around. His eyes fell on the mop of black hair at the side of my –what seemed to be- hospital bed. "Phil..?" Dan asked with a horse voice. The black haired boy looked up. His eyes grew big when he saw Dan. "Dan!" he yelled and hug-tackled Dan as good as possible. "What happened?" Dan asked confused. Phil sobbed silently against his shoulder. "I-I-I.. we played.. wrestling and I w-won and then I sat on you a-and it was funny, b-b-bu-butt you said I had to get off and I-I didn't and then you just passed out and you barely breathed and I was so s-scared." Dan put a hand on Phil's head and comforted him. "Shhh, it's alright.. I'm here." He said. He clearly remembered now. "Sorry for making you scared." Dan said. Phil jerked away and looked half angry half sad at him. "Don't apologize, I'm the one w-who should a-apologize.." He hung his head," I almost killed you.." Dan shook his head and hugged Phil close," Don't say that. That's not true. You know that." Phil shook his head as best as he could, pressed to Dan," I almost killed you…" "Don't! Say. That." Dan said sternly while looking into Phil's blue eyes. _Damn.. he has beautiful eyes.. I want to kiss away his tears.. Wait! What?! Why did I just think that?! _"Is something wrong?" Phil's voice dragged Dan out of his thinking. "Uhm.. no. Why do you ask?" Phil shrugged," You looked so… dirty." Dan chuckled. "Sorry." Phil hugged him again. "I'm so relieved you're okay." Dan chuckled again and said:"You don't get me killed so easily." Phil looked at him with a confused expression. "I won't go out without a fight." Dan said and threw his fist in the air. He winked at Phil, who began to laugh. _God.. How I love that laugh.. His eyes begin to sparkle whenever he starts laughing.. I could drown in them. Stop. Right. There. Dan.. What the hell are you thinking?! He's your best friend! You hear me? Your __**friend**__. _Dan shook his head. _Why do I feel this? Why am I thinking this? Why? _He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Dan?" Phil asked, concern on his face. _Yes, whenever you're around I feel wonderful! _Dan quickly nodded and said: "Just a little tired. That's all.." "Okay," Phil said and smiled at him," Go get some rest. I'll go inform the doctors you're awake." Dan nodded and waved goodbye when Phil leaved the room. _I'm not tired at all. I could go all day if it is for him. _"Gaah," Dan said angry," Why do I think like this?!" He gripped at his hair to try and stop the train of thoughts. "I'll go and watch some TV.." he murmured. He searched for the remote – which was lying on the table beside his bed- and turned on the TV above his bed. It sprang alive and showed a news channel. Dan was just about to zap to another channel when a urgent police message was broadcast. The police officer said:" We like to inform and warn the people in and around London. A certain criminal has escaped from the prison. He's last located close to London." They showed a picture of a man with some other information. The man was bald, had a ring beard and wore a dark look. He was clothed in a dark t-shirt and some kaki-shorts. The man was about 6 feet tall and was very muscular. Dan shook in fear. _No.. It can't be.. _A tear rolled down his cheek. He started to tremble harder. _Not him.. not him.. Oh god.. Why?.. Dad…_

**And that's the end of chapter 1!**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters and let me know what you think about it!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello-hello-hello~!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really like it :D**

**I also wanted to say: I'm a big drama queen, I like drama, I can almost not write a story without drama. I try to put that down a little. Let me know if you think it's too much drama.**

**Here's chapter 2~**

**Phil's POV**

"Heey Dan? Good news!" Phil said happy, walking into Dan's room. He stopped abruptly when he saw the look on Dan's face. "Dan?" Phil shook Dan's shoulders."Are you alright, Dan?" Dan was breathing harshly. Phil got more worried with the second he didn't get a answer. He shook Dan's shoulders again. "Dan?!" panic was setting in Phil's voice. Dan suddenly turned his head towards Phil. As if he just acknowledged Phil. "Phil..?" His voice was so small. Phil had the urge to hug him and tell him that everything will be alright, even though he didn't know what was going on. Dan looked so fragile. Phil took Dan in his arms and rock softly forth and back. "Shhh, Dan," Phil whispered," It's going to be alright. Don't worry. I'm here." Phil suddenly felt wetness on his shirt. He looked down at Dan and saw he was crying softly. "Oh.. Dan.."

**Dan's POV**

_I couldn't possible tell Phil what danger is lurking. I know he's coming for me… Phil.. I can't get him in danger.. I like him.. _Dan chocked on his tears. Phil instantly asking what is wrong and if he needed help. Dan just shook his head. _Hell, I have no idea what to do… How about calming down, Dan.. hm? Seems good, nah? _Dan hiccupped a little, but stopped crying. He was breathing steadily again. "What is wrong, Dan," Phil asked again," I'm here, you can talk to me.." Dan hugged Phil tight. "Thanks Phillip, you just needed to be there…" Dan said and let go of Phil. Phil sighed. _He knows I'm not telling everything… But he won't ask.. god I love that about him.. Wait what? _Phil shook him out of thought," I had good news. You may leave in a hour." Phil smiled at Dan. _He knows I hate it here.. _"I know you hate it here.." Phil said. Dan suddenly began to laugh. A look of confusion and worry was seen on Phil's face. Dan just laughed.

**Phil's POV**

_I'm really worried about him. First he cries and is upset and next… he laughs like a maniac.. _"You sure you're alright?" Phil asked concerned. Dan slowly stopped laughing. "Yes," he said between laughs," I'm fine." Dan wiped away his tears. Phil wasn't sure if the tears were from the crying or from the laughing. Dan looked like he could burst into laughter again. "What?" Phil asked with a frown. "Nothing," Dan giggled," just your face." Phil acted like he was hurt. Dan chuckled and pulled him in for a hug. "You are very silly," Phil said, softly laughing. _He is so cute when he giggles.. I wish I could wipe away his tears.. I'd always will. _Phil have had these thoughts for a long time now, he accepted his feelings towards Dan. He would never tell. No he would never tell.

**Dan's POV**

Phil's face was just the best thing ever. Dan chuckled again. The looks of worry, confusion and fake hurt that came across Phil's face were so funny. "You are silly," Dan said mockingly. _And that's why you're so cute.. Daaaaaaaan.. Stop that! _"You are silly," Phil mimicked him in a high pitched tone. Dan and Phil both laughed at each other's silliness. _He's so handsome when he smiles.. He should do it more often.. _Dan didn't notice that he said the last sentence aloud. Phil looked at him with a mixture of confusion, hope and humility. Dan got confused by Phil's expression. "What?" Dan said. Realization hit Dan. _I said it out loud? Great job, Dan. Great. Job. What now? _"Uh, Dan..?" Phil said, a blush forming on his cheeks," You really think I should laugh more often?"_ Of course! _Dan's life screamed at him, but his head ignored it. "Yeah.." Dan said, his voice shaking a little," It's a great laugh." Phil smiled genuinely and hugged Dan. "Thank you," he murmured in Dan's neck. Dan smiled and hugged him back. _I love you too…_

…_._

_Wait…_

_WHAT?!_

**That's it for chapter 2.**

**Thank you for reading. I really like to get reviews :D**

**There's another thing you need to know:**

**My chapters are relatively short. I can't work for too long at a chapter. If I do it gets crappy and I don't want t5hat to happen. If there is a long chapter between them, you have luck XD**

**So yeah, the chapters stay as long as they are and I hope you'll enjoy them anyway.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Ya up for chapter 3?**

**No? LEAVE.**

**Yes? GO ON.**

**Enjoy~**

**Dan's POV**

_Well… now that that's out of the box.. _Dan was pacing around in the living room. It has been 3 days since he left the hospital. His mind was full of worry. _What if he comes after me.. or worse, Phil.. I can't let that happen.. _His train of thoughts was stopped by Phil, who walked into the living room. Phil looked worried at Dan's pacing. "You're alright there?" he asked. Dan stopped and nodded. His face towards the ground. "Are you coming?" Phil asked," I made dinner." Dan nodded again. Phil sighed and walked up to Dan. "You sure you're alright?" Phil asked, one hand on Dan's shoulder. A slight blush forming on Dan's cheeks. He nodded once more. Phil looked at him with a expression that begged Dan to look in his eyes and tell him the truth. Dan ignored the pleading look and averted his gaze. Phil let go of him and sighed. "Okay.." He then started to walk towards the kitchen. Leaving Dan and his remaining thoughts alone.

**Phil's POV**

_Even if I ask he's okay, he always looks away… I know he's lying.. there's clearly something wrong. He's been pacing since we left the hospital.. _Phil put the dishes on the table in the kitchen. They always eat there dinner there. Except for when one of them was gone. They had many fun nights with PJ and Chris playing some kind of board game on that particular table. Phil smiled at the memories, forgetting a bit about Dan. _It's not gonna help my 'crush' if I keep worrying about him so much. _He let out a sigh. "Dan?" he asked, turning his head towards the living room. "Yes?" came the uncertain answer. "Dinner's ready and everything's set up, are you coming?" Dan walked into the kitchen. "Let me help you with getting it out of the oven." Dan said. Phil noticed Dan still looking everywhere besides him. It made him a little nauseas and it hurt him from the inside. He concentrated on his food once again. He was making a really good looking casserole with all kind of different vegetables. Dan open de oven and reached, with his hands in oven mitts, for the food. Phil couldn't help but glance at the back of Dan. A blush slowly forming on his face as he looked at Dan's fine backside. Dan was now standing before him with the steamy food in his hands. "You alright Phil?" Phil quickly looked away. As best as possible hiding his blush. "Yeah, I'm alright," Phil said. He grabbed some forks and went to sit at the table. _Good job Phil, he almost, I hope it's almost, staring at his butt… His unbelievably great formed butt… Stop it Phil!_

**Dan's POV**

Dan left the kitchen, he was done with his chores. He let himself fall on the cough while turning on the TV. Phil was sitting in a big and comfy-looking chair by the window, reading a book. The news channel was up and showed a warning. Dan gulped. _It couldn't possibly be.. _Dan quickly turned the TV off when the police showed a picture. The same picture Dan saw on the news when he lay in the hospital. "Dan?" Phil asked, looking up from his book. "Yes, Phil?" "Why did you turn it off?" "Because.." Dan thought about a way to change subjects," Well.. what book are you reading?" Phil groaned," Daaaaaaaaaan, stop changing subjects." Dan suddenly stood up from the cough. "I just don't wanna watch, okay? Or is that too much?" he asked in a irritated tone. Phil looked surprised at him. "I just think it's strange you suddenly turn the TV off." Phil put his book aside. Dan shot him a angry glare. "Why should you? There's nothing wrong." "I have the feeling there is." Phil stood as well. Dan turned his body towards him. "Why would you think such a stupid thing? Or is it me that's so strange?!" He hadn't meant to shout, but he did. _I'm sure of it.. I have to do this.. in this way he will be save.. he won't follow me and he'd be save.. better of without me anyways.. _

**Phil's POV**

Phil stood there, shocked by his friend's reaction. "No Dan, of course not!" He quickly said. "I know you think I'm stupid." Dan growled. Phil felt tears running down his cheeks. "Dan? What has gotten into you?! Of course I don't think you're stupid!" He stepped towards Dan. Dan walked away to the stairs. "Dan?" Phil asking while following him. " Dan, what are you doing?" Dan said nothing and walked into his room. He got to his closet and took as many clothes as he could out of the closet. He got his suitcase from under the closet. "Dan?" Phil asked. Eyes wide with horror. "Dan?! What is that? What are you doing?" He asked. His questions didn't got answered, again. Dan frantically collected everything he needed. He walked straight past Phil and went down the stairs. "Dan! Stop this!" Phil screamed at him. He was hysteric. More tears streaming down his face. "This is madness, Dan! Why?! Stop with this nonsense!" Dan stopped in his track. _What is wrong with him?!_

**Dan's POV**

Dan turned a little towards Phil. Doorknob in hand. Ready to turn the knob and walk out the door. He didn't want to look Phil in the face, he knew he couldn't handle the tears and the broken expression. But he had to do this. He had to look Phil one last time in the eyes. He did. What he saw shocked him more than anything. Phil's blue eyes were red and tears streamed out of them. His expression was pure desperation. He swallowed harshly. "I'm nonsense," he said. His voice shaking a little. Phil looked hurt at him. "What makes you think that?! Come on, Dan, let's just sit on the cough and watch some TV, alright?" Dan couldn't handle the hopefulness in Phil's eyes. _I'm so so so sorry Phil. But I have to get you save.. from him. This is the only way.. You'll stay out of my way and he won't get to you. _"No Phil," Dan said and turned the doorknob. The cool night air filled the small hall. "No…" Phil said softly. A hand grasping his mouth in horror," No.." Dan turned. "Goodbye Phil.." " No, Dan, no!" Phil yelled behind him. Dan began to run. A tears starting to fall down as he heard the hysterical crying of his best friend, who screamed for the last time at him:" I LOVE YOU, DAN!"

**._.**

**Sorry.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~**

**I thank everybody for good reviews, it makes me feel like I'm not a terrible writer c:**

**Enjoy~**

**Dan's POV**

_Why..? Why do I feel so empty? Why does this hurt me so much? Why do I feel so lonely? Why can't I go without him? Why do I keep thinking about him? Why do I have a broken heart? Because I had to. I had to. If not, HE would have found me. If not, he would have hurt Phil most likely. The risk is to big! I can't do that to him! HE would have found me, even though he hasn't yet. I know I've been so so so mean to Phil, but else he would have followed me. He would have stayed with me. He would have stayed by my side no matter what. I couldn't possibly tell him… No, never. He can't know what HE did to me.. What he will do to me… Once finds me. But when he does, Phil will not be in danger. I know HE knows several ways to find out where I am. He can make big money with me. Everybody likes me. Because I'm pretty. Because I'm fragile. Because I'm young, because I'm fresh. They are old, nasty and they stink. Oh the smell coming from him makes me want to vomit. I couldn't do anything.. HE'll do it again.. Make money with me… With MY body.._

**Phil's POV**

Phil stayed in the doorframe for the longest of time. Torn between running after Dan and letting him go. His throat hurt and his eyes stung from all the crying. He was shaking so badly. He fell to his knees. He was desperate and lost. He went back inside and closed the door. Tears still forming in his eyes. _I couldn't even tell him I loved hi, maybe he would have stayed… No.. _Phil got his phone and called. He needed his friends now. To ask for advice. 'Cause he certainly didn't know what to do. "Phil?" the phone voice asked," What is wrong?" Phil cried. "Shh, baby, it's okay.." the voice said," Tell me, what's wrong?" Phil uttered one word:" Dan."

**Chris' POV**

Chris and PJ knocked on Phil's front door. _Dan… _Chris and PJ knew about Phil's crush for Dan. Chris was very afraid that Phil had tried to tell Dan and Dan flipped. _He wouldn't do that.. _The door opened and showed a Phil in a very bad state. "Phil!" PJ said chocked. Phil let them in. Chris could see he was shaking. Before he even knew it himself he hugged Phil. He hold him with all his strength. The boy seemed to need that, his tears started to flow again and he cried loudly in Chris' shoulder. "I'm here, baby, it's okay.." he softly said in Phil's ear. PJ set the two on the cough. The two men really wanted to know what happened, but they let their good friend cry first. " Thanks," Phil muttered, still hiccupping a little. "Phil, please tell us, I'm so worried about you," PJ said. Desperation was seen in his eyes. Chris knew how PJ felt. "What did Dan do?" Chris asked," Did you tell him?" Phil shook his head. "Where is he?" PJ asked. Phil remained silent. "Please, Phil, tell us, we're here for you," Chris said," You can tell us anything, but we can't smell it.." Phil nodded. "He-he.. he it began when h-he t-turned off the TV, out of the blue, I was already worried about him, since the hospital," Phil began. He told Chris and PJ about the hospital and the argue between them. "Wait," PJ interrupted Phil softly," He suddenly said you though he was stupid?" Phil nodded. "Strange.." Chris said. "And then he left." Phil stated. "He WHAT?!" Chris and PJ both yelled. "He suddenly packed his suitcase and he walked out the door." Tears started to well up in Phil's eyes. Chris hugged him again and PJ joined. "We'll find him." PJ said. Phil sighed," Maybe he needs some time for himself.." PJ nodded, deep in thoughts. "Okay, but if he stays away to long, we'll get him." Chris said. The men agreed on that. _I just hope nothing happens in the meantime.._

**Thank you for reading.**

**I read every review and I thank you for the good ones.**

'**Till next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 on its way~**

**Enjoy~**

**Phil's POV**

_2 months.. it's been 2 terribly long months.. Phil sighed. PJ and Chris had been looking for Dan for.. forever.. There's still no sign of Dan. Even the police won't help.. Since he ran away and 'technically' not missing. Although, the police would call them if they saw something. They also would call them if Dan made a move as in: making a withdrawal at a nearby ATM… I miss Dan so much.. It hurts… So many questions on my mind.. Is he still around here? Is he okay? Did he get hurt? Where does he sleep? Does he eat? I know I'm killing myself with these kind of questions, but I can't help it… I love him so much.. PJ and Chris always ask how I'm dealing with it.. I always tell them I'm, doing fine.. Obvious lie.. They know, I've seen it in their eyes. They always look hurt whenever they come back here and discover Dan's still not back.. I won't judge them.. I feel hurt every morning I wake up.. To discover he's still not there… I still wonder.. Why did he leave? What did I do wrong? What happened that time? Why does he have to leave my life? Great Phil.. Now you're crying again.._

**PJ's POV**

PJ slowly rocked Phil back and forth in his arms. He held Phil close. His own heart aching in pain. He missed Dan. He didn't understand one bit of the whole deal. _What made him change so much? _A sob broke from Phil's lips. "Shhh, Phil," PJ softly said. _Chris.. why are you still looking for him? _Chris was out to look for Dan. Again. He seemed to refuse to give up. He always went out to look for him. _It's hopeless. _Phil sobbed again. PJ tightened his grip on him. "Shhh, Phil, please stop your crying.." a single tear rolled down PJ's cheek. "PJ.." Phil softly said, noticing the tear rolling over his cheek," Do I make you cry?" PJ shook his head. _I don't even know why I have the feeling I have to cry.. _Phil hiccupped. PJ stroke his head. "Gosh, Phil.." he said. "What?" Phil asked, sniffling. "I can't imagine how you have to feel.. Everyday waking up to a lone home.." Phil nodded," It's terrible." Phil took a shakily breath. Suddenly the front door opened. "Chris is back.." Phil said with a slightly hopeful tone. _I don't understand why he's still hopeful for Chris to bring Dan back. _"Hey there," Chris said. Throwing his jacket on a nearby chair, he went to sit on the cough right next to PJ. As soon as Chris sat, PJ stood up. Phil missing the sudden lack of warmth. "PJ?" Chris asked surprised by his action. "What?" PJ asked while walking towards the kitchen. "Is something wrong..?" Chris asked again. PJ didn't answer. _Chris.._

**Chris' POV**

_I have the feeling PJ hates me.. He's avoiding me.. Why? What is wrong? _Chris stood up from the couch. He ruffled Phil's black hair and gave him a soft smile. "PJ?" Chris asked. PJ didn't answer. Chris walked in the kitchen. He saw PJ making tea. "Are you making tea?" Chris asked softly. Still no answer from PJ. "PJ…" Chris tried to look into PJ's eyes. _The eyes I began to love.. _but PJ avoided his gaze. As Chris walked towards him, he suddenly turned and stepped away. "PJ.. Why are you avoiding me?" Chris asked, hurt obvious in his voice. PJ looked kind of shocked as he looked Chris in the eye. They stood there for a while, staring in each other's eyes. Chris stepped closer to PJ. Not more than a feet away from each other. Still not breaking the gaze. PJ didn't turn away. Chris reached out for PJ's face. _What am I doing? I have no control over my movements! _ His fingers touched PJ's cheek. That seem to startle PJ. He turned away. Grabbed the tea and walked the living room in. A blush present on his face. _Stupid Chris, what was that all for? _

'**Till next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~**

**Warning: fluff and stuff.**

**Enjoy~**

**Phil's POV**

Phil was surprised to see PJ walking into the living room with tea. "So that's what you were doing?" Phil said. PJ nodded and said:" I know you love tea, so I figured I made you some to brighten the mood." Phil smiled sweetly at PJ. "Thank you, that's really nice." He noticed the blush on PJ's face. "Why are you so red?" Phil asked. PJ looked surprised at him. "Oh.. uh.. I- uh, I-I.." PJ was at a loss of words. Chris walked the living room in. Also blushing. Phil was really confused. "What's going on here?" he whispered. Chris raised a eyebrow. "Nothing…. Why?" Phil shook his head. To confused to say something. _What is going on here?_

**Chris' POV**

_I want so badly to touch his face again.. to make him blush.. _He still didn't know why PJ avoided him. He was trying to figure it out. "How's tea?" Chris asked. Phil smiled again, something he hardly did since Dan left, and said:" I really like it. What flavor is this again?" They both turned their attention to PJ. "Huh, what?" PJ said, shaking his head in confusion. _What's wrong with him? _"Flavor." Chris simply stated. "Oh! Uh.. Strawberry!" Phil chuckled," I knew it. It's so sweet." _Just like PJ. _"And I thought it smelled like it too." PJ only nodded. He hung his head as if in thoughts. Chris stood up. He walked towards PJ. Phil stared at the two in confusion. PJ didn't even notice Chris coming closer. Chris took a hold of PJ's chin and tilted it towards his own face. "You have to tell me.. Why do you avoid me?" "So that's what's going on?!" Phil exclaimed. PJ's face flushed pure red. "Wha-what are you talking about?" He asked. "You know what I mean! Every time I look for Dan, you never want to tag along, always saying you want to comfort Phil- No offence," "None taken." "- and when I return you seem to avoid my gaze. Hell, you even throw angry glances at me! What did I do wrong?!" He shook PJ. He was desperate to know.

**PJ's POV**

_What was Chris saying?! He doesn't know anything?! _"You have really no idea, do you?!" PJ yelled at Chris. Shaking Chris' hands off him. He stood, face to face with Chris. Chris looked shocked. "I feel fucking terrible!" He yelled again. Phil looked shocked at the hardly-swearing PJ. "One of my good friends is gone! The other has a badly broken heart and it hurts me so much to see him so hurt! While you keep fucking searching for Dan! Why?!" PJ was angry. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Why?! You ask?!" Chris began to yell too," WHY?!" "YES! FUCKING WHY?!" Chris' fist found itself in PJ's shirt. He shook PJ harshly. "Why haven't you given up already?! You have searched for him for 2 FUCKING MONTHS!" PJ's tears started to fall," It's no use! He's gone! Give up!" "So that's it?" Chris asked, icy calm. It scared PJ to see Chris like this. It was worse if Chris was angry, but this icy stare was the worst. "I just have to.. give up?" PJ was to scared to say something. Chris' fist still in a tight grip on his shirt. Chris began to shake PJ wildly. "So I JUST HAVE TO FUCKING GIVE UP ON ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS?! ONE WHO, I'M SURE, WOULDN'T HAVE GIVVEN UP ON ME?! LIKE HE'S JUST SOME RAN AWAY PET?! LIKE A PILE OF SHIT, NOBODY CARES ABOUT?! I'M. NOT. FUCKING. DOING. THAT!" He threw PJ on the ground. PJ hit the ground and everything went black before his eyes.

**Chris' POV**

Chris didn't realize what he had done. He was still raging. Walking around the room. It wasn't until Phil stood up and darted towards PJ, he saw what he had done. Phil took a hold of PJ's head. "PJ..?" He asked. "PJ?!" PJ didn't answer. His eyes were closed. Chris stopped in his tracks. Phil started to cry. PJ wasn't responding. "PJ,, please say something!" Phil pleaded for his friend. Chris slowly stepped towards the men on the ground. Phil had PJ in his arms rocking him softly. "Phil..?" Chris asked. His throat was dry. Phil looked at him with big scared eyes. "Phil..?" Chris asked while shuffling closer to him," I-I didn't mean it.. I didn't mean for this to happen.." Phil nodded, his eyes closed and shaky breath: "I-I-I know.." Chris stared at PJ's unmoving body. "I'm a monster.."

**I'm sorry for the drama.**

**And the lack of Phan.**

**There's a lot of KicktheStickz going on.**

**Phan will come.**

**Just wait.**

**Also, I'm very sorry for OOC-ness D:**

**I'm bad at that kind of things D:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 already :D**

**Enjoy~**

**PJ's POV**

_My head hurts.. What's going on..? _PJ slowly opened his eyes. He saw the faces of Phil, full of tears stains, and Chris' face, full of shock, but also..relieve? "Guys.." PJ asked, swallowing," What happened?" Chris quickly took PJ from Phil's arms and hugged him close. "I'm so sorry. I'm SO sorry!" He began to sob. Phil stood up and left the room. With a shock, PJ remembered what happened. "I'm so sorry!" Chris chocked out between sobs. "I never meant for that to happen.." Even though he had a huge headache, PJ shook his head. "It's not your fault." He tried to brush some hair out of Chris' face. He felt very weak. _Did I really hit the ground that hard? _"It is!" Chris said," I don't know why I did that! I JUST DID! I WAS SO ANGRY AT YOU! I'M NEVER ANGRY AT YOU!" he yelled out and hugged PJ tighter. "Shhh, it's okay!" PJ reassured him. "I shouldn't have avoided you in the first place. It's my fault you got angry. I didn't mean for you to think I wanted you to abandon Dan, I felt so hopeless.." _I really did.._

**Phil's POV**

Phil decided to make some more tea. PJ probably needed it. He was so confused at the moment. He understood that Chris was angry. He felt angry at PJ too when he said to just abandon Dan and to stop looking for him. But he also understood PJ. He knew how PJ had trouble with dealing with this whole situation. He understood, yet he was so shocked. _Oh ?Dan.. You have no idea what's going on here.. All because of you.._

**Chris' POV**

_Why did PJ say such foolish things? It was my fault! _Chris couldn't say another thing. He just wanted to hold PJ and never let him go. "Seems like you'll never let me go," PJ said, chuckling softly. Chris shook his head. "Never let go, Jack, never let go!" PJ said dramatic. Chris couldn't help but chuckle. Staring into PJ's eyes. "I thought I killed you.. I'm such a monster." Chris said, hanging his head. "No, don't say that.." PJ said, a face full of shock. Chris shook his head. "I am.." "No you're not.." PJ said," Look at me." Chris didn't want to. He couldn't bring himself to. He had hurt PJ. He had hurt the one he _loved_. PJ tilted his head so Chris had no other choice than to look into PJ's eyes. "You. Are. Not. A. Monster." PJ said sternly." You're a real sweetheart, who doesn't give up on his friends, who wants to save everybody even though he'd probably won't survive it himself. You're a loyal friend and you'd do anything for the one's you love." PJ smiled sweetly at him. And then it happened. In some way or another his lips had met PJ's. He didn't know how and he didn't know why. But PJ kissed him with far too much passion to keep inside. Chris happily accepted the warm lips. Hell, he never felt so happy. Their lips parted. "I-I..I" Chris said, in a loss at words. PJ just smiled and kissed him again. Chris shrugged and held PJ closer. His tongue darting out, asking for access. PJ gave it to him. They explored each other's mouths. Chris nibbled on PJ's bottom lip. PJ chuckled in the kiss. Chris wanted to be as close as possible by PJ. In one way, they ended up laying on the floor. Chris on top of PJ, not breaking the kiss. Chris caressed PJ's sides. Making PJ laugh a little. The kiss got more heated. PJ felt himself burning up. Chris had the same feeling. _This is wrong.. But it feels so right.. I could do this forev- _Phil walked into the living room. Dropping the plate with the tea glasses on it. A face full of confusion and something that screamed: What-did-I-just-walk-into?! He just stood there, his jaw hitting the floor and his eyes big. Chris and PJ froze. Staring back at Phil. "Ph-phil. I-I can explain!" Chris said quickly. He wanted to speak again but got interrupted by Phil. "I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP BETWEEN YOU GUYS." He smiled widely at them. The two men let their breaths go. "I'm so happy for you." Phil said. A single tear rolling down his cheek. Chris quickly got him and PJ of the floor. They walked up to their friend and hugged him. "I'm sorry," Phil said, smiling trough his tears," I just wished Dan and I.." Chris nodded. PJ sighed," We're sorry too." "Yeah," Chris said," Sorry for being too damn attractive." The three friends laughed. They felt so confused, happy, relieved and nervous. And that didn't change one bit when the phone rang..

'**Yes, this is dog?'**

**Tuuut tuuut tuuuut..**

***click***

**Who's calling?**

'**Till next chapter! **

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! :D**

**Enjoy~**

**Phil's POV**

Chris looked at the clock while the phone rang. "It must be the police," PJ said, finding new hope for his friend. "Who else would call at such a time?" Chris said. They both stared at Phil. Phil sat with a shocked expression, staring at the ringing phone. "Are you going to pick up or..?" PJ didn't finish his question. "What?" Phil said, turning his head towards the two men. "It's your house, your phone." Chris said. Suddenly realization hit Phil. He quickly grabbed the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" he said, voice trembling. "Yes, hello," a rough voice answered," I believe you're the one looking for your missing friend?" Phil nodded, earning strange looks from PJ and Chris. "He can't hear you nod, ya know?" Chris said, holding back his laughter. Phil face palmed himself and quickly answered," Dan yes." "I have news about him, can you meet me at seven at the fountain in the park?" Phil frowned. "Can't you tell me now? While we're at the phone?" "No we can't," said the low voice insisting. "Okay.." Phil said," It could be a little later, but I try to be there." "Alright," the voice said, a little less compulsory," You come alone okay?" Phil's eyebrow curved. _This is a little strange.. Or maybe he knows something that he has to show me and since I'm living with Dan, he can't show others..? _"Okay, I'll meet you there." Phil hung up after saying their goodbyes. PJ instantly jumped on him, asking: "Who was it?" Phil looked a little confused at him. "It was a man and he had news about Dan, but he has to show me, we'll meet at the fountain in the park at seven.." Chris looked happier with the news about Dan. He grabbed PJ by the waist and pressed him against him. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Phil swallowed. _I'm happy for them… I really am.. _

**PJ's POV**

_I'm so happy! There's news about Dan! _PJ felt Chris holding him close and giving him soft kisses. PJ kissed him back. "What did you say about giving up?" Chris whisper in his ear. PJ gave him a playful punch. "O wow o wow!" Chris joked. Grabbing his arm in fake pain. "Phiiiiil, PJ hurt me?" Chris said in a whiny tone. Phil looked up. A frown still present on his face. He looked like he was totally out of it. "I'll do it again," PJ said mockingly. Chris grinned at him and pressed his lips against PJ's. PJ gently draw away. He nodded towards Phil. Chris looked at him with confusion, soon clearing when he looked at Phil. "Oh.." he softly said. PJ gave him a warm smile and sat down next to Phil. Hugging Phil close, Chris sat on his other side and hugged him too. "It's gonna be alright.." PJ sighed.

- TIME WARP!-

**Phil's POV**

_I really wonder… how's he doing? Is he okay? What can the man tell me? _Phil stood at the foot of the big fountain. The fountain was decorated with sculptures in all kind of forms. Especially angels who seemed the praise the biggest man on top of the fountain. Phil loved staring at the fountain. He and Dan – _Dan.. _- always sat there in the summer, eating ice cream and talking. Phil smiled softly. It was end September, he missed summer already. _But hey! Halloween's coming up! Dan loves Halloween. _He looked at his watch. It was 7:34 p.m. _I thought I was late… _He sighed. Rubbing his hands together, making them slightly warmer. It was pretty cold outside and – as always- he had forgotten to bring his gloves. He smiled at his own dumb actions. _I really need to remember to bring my gloves. The end of September is a little cold.. _He looked at the fountain once more. He remembered when he and Dan had sat there, in the beginning of June, they had yet another ice cream, _I love ice cream.., _Dan was already eating the cone, while Phil was still licking away at the fast melting ice cream, when suddenly a little grey squirrel scooted towards them. Dan smiled and gave him a little piece of his corn. The squirrel took it with uncertainty, but once he had it, he quickly ran away. Phil laughed at the little squirrel. He loved animals, just as much as Dan. _I want to go back at that time.. _The squirrel came back. Dan chuckled and gave it another piece. This time the squirrel didn't hesitate and took it. It even stayed at their feet quickly shoving the piece of cone in his little mouth. Dan chuckled. Phil, lost in thoughts, forgot he hadn't eaten all of his ice cream, until he felt something dripping along his hand and fingertips. Dan had started to laugh really hard, scaring the squirrel. Phil looked confused at him, to his hand, back to Dan. He laughed. Dan quickly searched for a tissue and wiped the ice cream away. Phil shook his head, he was sometimes so silly. The squirrel came back, Phil gave him his ice cream cone. You could almost see the happy shock on the squirrels tiny face. The two young men laughed as they watched the squirrel running away with a too-big-for-himself- ice cream cone. Phil laughed heartily at the memory. "Yeah," came a sudden low voice from behind him," laugh while you still can.." A immense pain filled him and Phil's world turned black.

**Well..**

**Scared already?**

**C:**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9~**

**Warning: it can get a little disturbing from now on ._.**

**Also, trigger warning!**

**Dan's POV**

Dan walked around. He decided to go to the park, even thought it was already dark. He always had liked the park. _Especially with Phil.. I just wonder.. How come I never realized before? Why just now? _Dan had time to think about things. He couldn't keep his mind from Phil. _Why didn't I realize it before? How could I not see it? I'm really that naïve? And did he yell he loved me? _Dan felt so confused, but mostly scared. His dad was on the loose and he knew he was close by. _At least he doesn't get a grip on Phil. I know I broke Phil's heart. I just feel like he felt something for me too.. Other than friendship. I broke his heart.. I know it sounds sad, but.. I'd do it a thousand times more if it meant for him to be save.. Never does he need to know of the horror by so called dad used to get me trough. _Shivers went down his spine when he thought about all those old, fat and stinky man who liked his young and fresh body. Time after time. It never stopped. A tear rolled down his cheek when he thought about the things that happed such a long time ago. _Never again.._ Dan walked to the big fountain. A smile slowly crept on his face. He remembered sitting there with Phil at the edge of the fountain, like they did so many times in summertime. He chuckled when he remembered he accidentally pushed Phil in the fountain one time. Phil had took a hold of him and dragged him along, straight into the cold water. Another tear slipped down. _Great.. Now I'm crying because I fucking miss Phil. _His heart hurt, just like his head. He hadn't slept in All those weeks. He didn't eat much. He had the signs of a broken heart. Except it was him who had broken it. _I feel like such an asshole. I wish I could get back to Phil. Is he lonely? Does he miss me? What about PJ and Chris? Will they ever forgive me? _A sad smile appeared on his face when he thought about all the fun times he had with his friends. _I'm so, so, so sorry guys.. I just can't return. I can't. Not with HIM free. _Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Who was there? He couldn't really see in the slowly dark getting sky. It almost looked like.. _Phil? It can't be him.. What would he do here? It's clearly not him. _Dan wanted to turn around and walk away when he saw a figure appear right behind the boy. To his horror he saw the figure hit the boy at the back of his head and drag him away. _What just happened?! _

**PJ's POV**

PJ walked circles in the room. It had been almost two hours since Phil went away. PJ began to worry. "Chris.." He said, looking at Chris who sat on the couch. "I'm really worried. About Phil.. He's still not back.." Chris got up and kissed PJ on his cheek. "Don't worry. He'll be fine.." uncertainty was present in Chris' voice when he said it. "Not helping." PJ said. "I'm sorry, I find it.. I don't know.. Kind of strange.." Chris said as he wrapped his arms around PJ. "He'll return soon, just wait and see." Chris said. PJ mumbled something. _I'm really worried, I just can't help it. _"I know honey," Chris said and kissed his forehead. "Go make some tea." PJ walked towards the kitchen when the front door opened. PJ quickly walked to the small hall. Chris followed him. "See, there he i-," Chris didn't finish his sentence. A figure with dark brown hair quickly opened the door. He looked bewildered at the two men. Chris and PJ stood there with their mouths wide open and a shocked expression. "..Dan?" Chris said. PJ couldn't believe his eyes. Before them stood none other than Dan Howell himself! "What? How? Wha-?"Chris wanted to ask so many things at the same time. "I'm sorry, I'll explain everything later," Dan said hurriedly. He was out of breath. "Guys.." PJ suddenly asked. Chris and Dan looked at him, confused by the angst in PJ's voice. "Where's Phil?" Dan quickly walked with them into the living room. "I wanted to ask you guys the exact same thing!" Dan said. He quickly explained what he had seen at the fountain in the park. Tears started to form in PJ's eyes. "Da-dan, h-he.. Ph-phil," he began to cry harshly. Chris quickly took PJ in a strong embrace, seeing that PJ couldn't hold himself up anymore. PJ's knees gave in. Heartbreaking sobs could be heard. Chris set them softly on the carpet. Dan looked like he couldn't wrap his head around things. "What is happening? Where is Phil?!" Dan yelled, panic obvious setting in his voice. "We don't know!" Chris yelled back," We got a call and we all thought it was the police calling they had found some kind of trace of you so we could find you and-" "Wait what?" Dan asked. "You honestly thought we didn't start looking for you?! We looked everywhere for you! We called the damn police and they couldn't do shit about it! YOU ASSHOLE!" Chris yelled, still holding the sobbing PJ. Who began to cry harder when the two young men started to yell at each other. "I-I-I.. I'm so sorry.." Dan said. He hugged PJ. "I didn't know- I didn't mean- I." He looked at Chris. Chris just shook his head and mumbled sweet nothing to PJ. It seemed to work, since PJ calmed down a little. "But.. Phil?" Dan asked. "The man on the phone told him to meet him in the park at the foun..tain.." Chris words trailed off. The air suddenly went ice cold. A feeling of panic presented in the young men. "Oh god no.." PJ said," Dan.. What did you say you saw..?" Dan shook his head. "It was him alright.." PJ started to cry again. They were at a loss of words. None of them knew what to do. They were all scared. _Phil.._

**My god..**

**._.**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the long wait.**

**School and shit like that..**

**Chapter 10!**

**Enjoy~**

**Dan's POV**

"I guess, I have some explaining to do.." Dan said softly. He felt so confused, so scared. _Why did Phil go alone to that man.. Is it really who I think it is? HIM? I don't even know how I have to feel right now.. scared? Confused? Alone? _PJ suddenly pulled Dan in for a hug. Chris simply nodded and said: "Yeah, you do.." "Where do I begin?" Dan let out a sigh. "The start," PJ said and let go of him. They all sat down on the couch. Dan trembled lightly. _I don't want to tell them of .. HIM.. or anything that happened.. They would hate me.. think I'm disgusting.. But I have to tell them.. I owe them.. _"It all started a long time ago, when I was 5 years old.." Dan began to tell his story. The story he's been keeping inside for a long time. The story about a broken little boy, with divorcing parents, he had felt so insecure, he didn't know what was going on. When suddenly, he lived with his dad and his mom was nowhere to be found. His dad never wanted to explain anything. Over time, his father began to drink, smoke and got into the wrong kind of people. Dan had known, even when he was so young, his dad didn't care for him. At such a young age and having to feed yourself. Because his father drank so much, cigarettes are expensive, they ran out of money. His father lost his job. But he had a good solution to the money problem. People paid very much for a young boy's body. So he started to sell Dan . More and more people stopped by. All wanting a piece of his tanned skin. Dan hadn't known what was going on. He felt so.. dirty the first time. When he grow older he learned it was wrong. Everything that happened to him was wrong. It shouldn't be possible. The older he got, the more broken he became. He hadn't known just how wrong it was when he was 5 years old, but at a age of 12 he had known. He didn't talk to anyone, didn't make any friends. He was always the silent kid in class. At the time he had to go to middle school, people started to find out. They called the police. His dad got arrested. He had to live with his mom. She didn't love him. She thought he was a whore, sick in mind and body. He had to feed himself and search for work to pay. As soon as he could he moved out. In that time, his dad was send to prison. Nobody asked about it, never asked him if he needed help. They were to busy with his dad, instead of the victim. A little later he met Phil and from that moment on it went better. "I never had anything bad happen to me since I moved in with Phil." Dan said. Tears threatening to fall. PJ quickly put his arms around Dan, Chris copying his move. "I'm so sorry to hear this.." PJ said. Dan nodded. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Chris asked, looking concerned at Dan. "I didn't want to think about.. that.. Everything was going okay.." Dan said, a tear rolling down his cheek. He began to tell them about the time he was in the hospital. The moment he told PJ and Chris that Phil almost crushed the living breath out of him, they began to laugh. Dan chuckled softly," Typical Phil." He told them about the news. "Wait." PJ said, interrupting Dan's story," So.. the man in the news.. is your dad?" "He isn't," Dan said, anger in his eyes," He never was and never will be." PJ nodded. They grew silent. "But.." Chris seemed to search for words," What does this have to do with the kidnapping of Phil..?" Dan closed his eyes. _I've been afraid of this day.. ever since HE broke out of jail.. _"That what I've been trying to tell you.." Dan said. He stroked his knee. "I was sure my dad wanted revenge. He always blamed me.. so why not this time? I knew he was planning on letting me suffer again. I was afraid.. If he found out about Phil.. I'm sure he would do terrible things to Phil.. Especially if he ever found out I-I-I.." Dan swallowed," Especially if he found out I love Phil.." Chris and PJ shared looks of concern, surprise and worry. "That why you ran away.. isn't it?" PJ asked. "Yes.. I didn't know how.. I couldn't hurt Phil.. But.. If I didn't run away from him, he would be at risk and I don't want anything to happen to him.." Chris nodded," so when the opportunity came.. you began to argue, as reason to run away. You knew he wouldn't follow you.." Dan nodded, another tear rolling down. "Like we did before.. in the time I had just moved in with him.." PJ frowned," I never heard that story.." Chris gestured PJ to don't ask about it. "I ran away.." Dan began to sob," I knew if I leaved angry he wouldn't follow, but know.. he'd in danger.. All because of me.." Dan began to cry harshly. PJ hugged him close. "It's not your fault, Dan," Chris said, his expression stern," All the things he has done to you.. and Phil in danger. You couldn't do anything about it, you can't do anything about it.. It's not your fault." His expression changed to anger and he clenched his fist. Dan simply cried. "He's right, Dan, you couldn't do anything." PJ said, stroking Dan's hair. Dan suddenly stood from the couch, out of PJ's grip. "That it! I couldn't do anything!" He gritted his teeth," I should have done something! I hurt his feelings. I left him! I thought I was doing the right thing, but once again! I WASN'T ! I FUCKING HEARD HIM YELL THAT HE LOVED ME. I BROKE HIS HEART. I BROKE HIS FUCKING HEART!" Dan yelled at the two men on the couch. Chris looked at PJ, who's eyes began to water. "You can't tell me, he wasn't broken.. You can't tell me.." Dan said, shaking his head furiously. "I..broke Phil.. I broke the one I love.." He fell to his knees. Chris slowly shuffled closer to PJ. One arm around his shoulders, the other on his knee. They both started at Dan. _I'm going mad! _A ear piercing scream erupted from Dan's throat. He couldn't keep it all inside. Dan's scream echoed through the house. Silence falling on the young men. PJ crying hard now, held by Chris. Suddenly a ringtone sounded. Dan quickly got his cell phone out of his pocket. He had installed the ringtone for whenever Phil texted or called. He opened the text message. _O god no.. Phil.._!

**Dundunduuun..**

'**Till next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heey guys~!**

**Beware: this chapter is a bit harsh. **

**But anywayz..**

**Chapter 11!**

**Enjoy~**

**Chris' POV**

Dan looked horrified at his phone. _I really wonder what he's looking at.. _"Dan? What's wrong?" PJ asked. Chris stroke PJ's leg comfortingly. "N-nothing," Dan visibly swallowed. _He looks so nervous.. _PJ tried to get a look of the screen of Dan's phone. Dan moved his phone out of sight. "Let us see," Chris said, he tried to snatch the phone out of Dan's grip. "No!" Dan shouted nervously. Chris was succeeding at getting the phone out of Dan's hand. He gave one last pull and the phone slipped through Dan's fingers. "Aha!" Chris said triumphantly while holding the phone above his head. He swiped to unlock the screen and the text appeared. As soon as he saw the picture he regretting snatching the phone. The picture showed Phil, chained to a wall in a dark room, his shirt was missing and his body was beaten and bruised. Chris gasped while slamming a hand for his mouth. His eyes big and full of shock. A "What the fuck?" escaped his lips. PJ looked extremely worried. "What?" he asked," What is it?" Chris walked away from PJ. _He may never see this. _Chris studied the photo closer. Phil seemed unconscious, one black eye and a bleeding lip. _Christ.. I can't even describe how I feel right now.. _Chris felt angry and sick to his stomach. The message under the photo said: 'Like what you see, Dan? This is all your fault!' "Chris..?" PJ asked. He felt scared. Chris looked up towards his friends. He walked back to them, handing the phone to Dan. "Never show this to PJ," he whispered in Dan's ear. Dan nodded and put his phone in his pocket. Chris hugged PJ close, stroking the mop of brown hair. "At least we know for sure.. Dan's father is the kidnapper.." he said softly. PJ's breathing began to quicken. Chris slowly rocked him. "We're gonna save him, Peej, trust we.. We're gonna save him." PJ broke out crying.

**Phil's POV**

Phil regained conscious his body aching in pain. He held his eyes closed. _What's happening..? _He slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark, a single light bulb trying to light the room. Phil shook his arms. The chains, which were trapping him against the wall, rattled. Phil groaned, suddenly he remembered everything; the kidnapping, finding himself in a dark room, the same he was in now, and the beating up followed by darkness. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt so scared, so alone. He felt so much pain. The sound of a heavy door opening sounded. Phil stopped crying out of shock. "Hello there, beautiful," a low voice said. Phil shivered. "Has anyone told you how handsome you are?" Phil let out a involuntary whimper when the man touched his bruised cheek. He stroke down his neck and over his chest. _No, nobody ever did.. and they certainly won't with all these bruises.. _"Now be a good boy and tell me about my beloved son," the man said, oddly sweet. Phil noticed the disgust lining the words 'beloved son'. _I don't understand.. What is wrong with this man? Aren't dad's supposed to, love their sons?! _The man's hands traveled down his sides. "Is he sweet to you? What does he mean to you?" Phil tried to kick the man. "He is wonderful!" Phil scouted, anger towards the crazy man," He's a really sweet boy. He's always there when you need him or to cheer you up. He's kind and loyal. He's not a monster, like you!" he spat some blood on the man's shirt. "Tsk, tsk," the man said, shaking his head in fake disappointment, a grin on his lips. "You're in love with him.. Aren't you?" Phil's eyes widened at the question. "Oh oh oh," the man laughed," You are.. Interesting. I could use that." He let his fingers trace along Phil's lips. Phil tried to move his head away. "But that means.. he never told you.." Phil's expression changed to surprised. "Told me what?" The man chuckled. "what I did to him, _all those_ _years ago.._"

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm very sorry for not uploading fast ._.**

**School and everything are in my way ._.**

**You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Chapter.. 12?**

**Enjoy~**

**Phil's POV**

"No.." Phil said softly. He stared at the crazy man with the whip. Another blow hit his body. He was full of bruises and red stinging slashes. He felt scared, lonely..abandoned.. "Please," he barely managed to whisper. The man simply laughed and let the whip make another wound on Phil's body. "You look so pretty little boy," the man said. Phil's tears fell on the ground before his feet. One more time the whip clashed against his skin. He looked so pale, red from blood seeping out of his wounds and full blue and purple bruises. He still had a little bit of hope left. _Dan will find me.. I don't care what that stupid man told me about him! I know he will come for me. He never left me alone before.. _His heart ached at the memory. **He did. **A voice in his head said. It sound angry, demonic. **He left you and because of that you are now in this situation. **_No.. It was not.. not his fault.. _**It was. Don't lie to yourself. **_No.. YOU are lying to me.. _The man chuckled. "What are you thinking about boy? It's not like HE'll come for you." The man sneered," He's a little wuss, he won't be able to save you." "LIAR!" Phil screamed," YOU'RE LYING." The man shook his head," He can only save you if he trades.. You for him." The man left the room. **Even he knows Dan will not save you. **"Please.. stop.." Phil cried. His lungs hurt from breathing harshly. His whole body was hurt. "You.. You're lying.. He will come.. just wait and see.." **Tsk, go ahead, keep repeating it. It will only hurt you more when you see I'm right. **_You'll never be right.. _**What do you think about Chris? And PJ? What are they gonna think of you? **"Wha-what do you mean?" **Did you really think they won't know anything of this? You randomly disappeared! Of course they will search for you. **"Chris..? Yes they will. PJ.." **And once they figure out what happened to you, they will be disgusted. Just like Dan. **"Shut up!"Phil yelled. He began to trash, chains making noise. The man came back into the room. _What is he holding? _**Oh, now it's gonna be fun. **"No.." The man smiled at Phil. "Now everybody at home can enjoy it with me," he said. He hold up Phil's phone and turned the camera on. "No.."

**Dan's POV**

_I feel so numb. I feel.. I don't even know. Helpless, frustrated, alone, scared, angry. If I get my hands on that guy, I will fucking kill him. _"Dan.." Chris said, looking sternly at him," We're not gonna kill anybody.." _Oops.. _Dan looked at PJ, he knew PJ was funeral to things like that. PJ didn't like violence that much and he was so.. innocent so fragile looking.. so.. pure. Dan remembered the photo on his mobile phone. He shuddered. _I'm never gonna show PJ, he couldn't take it.. He would most probably break.. _Dan felt the urge to hug PJ, so he did. Chris' always-watchful eyes followed him. _Oh yeah.. Almost forgot about them.. I've been so busy with coming up with a plan to save Phil.. _PJ hugged him gladly back. Stroking the brown curls and letting out a sigh. "Shhh, Dan, we'll come up with something.." PJ said, warmly smiling at him. Dan just nodded. He let go of PJ and walked to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Chris asked. "Gonna make some tea.." Dan answered. "I thought you didn't like tea..?" Chris asked doubtful. "I don't .." Dan said before entering the kitchen. _I have the feeling that me and Chris aren't getting along so well now.. maybe it's just.. all because of Phil's kidnapping… I haven't been so nice either.. _He started making tea. Suddenly his phone rang. _Another message from Phil's phone? Another picture? _He hesitated to look. He felt scared. "Dan, we need to talk-" Chris came into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks once he noticed Dan staring at his phone. "Another message?" Chris asked. Dan nodded. Chris walked by Dan's side and wrapped a arm around his shoulder. "Let's see.." The two men were surprised by the fact that it wasn't a text, nor a picture. It was a video. Dan hesitantly pressed play. Chris gasped when the video started with a crying Phil. He looked absolutely terrible. "That monster," Dan hissed. _I'm going to kill him for sure. _Dan looked the other way when he heard a whip sound. Almost dropping his phone. Chris took the phone from him. _Why does he always look so much stronger than us..? _Another sound was heard and Phil cried out in pain. It sounded so heartbreaking. Dan felt nauseous. He could Phil hear screaming at the man: 'Please don't send this. Please don't show this to them.' 'Don't do this to them. Stop!' The sounds and cries kept on. The man suddenly turned the camera towards himself. "Enjoying the show? 'Cause I sure do.." a wicked grin on his face. He walked towards Phil. He grabbed Phil's face and shook it. "You see this Dan? This is all your fault." Dan made a dive for the trash bin and threw up. The sounds had alerted PJ, who came into the kitchen. None of the two men noticed. The man in the video trailed his hands over Phil's body. Phil cried out. "So good looking.." The man suddenly smashed his lips over Phil's. Tears started to stream over Phil's face, while he so desperately tried to pull away. The man pulled away and slapped Phil across the face. His hands trailed down Phil's body again. Dan threw up one more time before drinking a glass of water to get the taste away. He stood next to Chris again. The man's hands stopped above Phil's crotch. "You want this, don't you Dan? You want him." Dan paled. PJ slowly crept closer. The sounds had made him freeze in his spot. "You know what to do to save him.. Dan." Chris jerked his gaze away from the screen and looked at Dan. "Trade. Him for you." Suddenly the man grope Phil. Chris let a surprised gasp slipped past his lips. Dan looked like he had to throw up again. The man began to work at Phil. A expression of despair and utter shock appeared on Phil's face. Chris' and Dan's expression matching. Suddenly Phil screamed at the camera. "DON'T SHOW PJ, PLEASE DON'T SHOW PJ." "WHAT?!" PJ screamed in shock. He hadn't seen anything yet. Chris and Dan turned towards him in surprise. "DON'T SHOW ME WHAT?!" PJ dove towards the phone. He tried to grasp it, but Chris was faster and threw the phone away. The video stopped and the screen went black. Chris wrapped his arms around PJ to keep him from diving to the ground and getting to the phone. "DON'T SHOW ME WHAT?! SHOW ME! TELL ME! TELL ME GODDAMMIT!" He began to trash and jerk in Chris' grasp. He moved around wildly, kicking and hitting Chris. Dan could only look at PJ in shock. _He can't take that. He would kill himself. _Chris took every blow PJ gave him. He sure would get bruises from them, but he didn't care. PJ needed him now. "GODDAMMIT CHRIS LET ME GO! I WANT TO SEE! DAN! SHOW IT TO ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" He began to struggle harder. Chris simply whispered softly to him. Still getting kicked and slapped. "LET ME SEE! PLEASE!" PJ was at full hysterics. He cried so hard, so heartbreaking. "PLEASE, please.. please.." his voice died down to only a whisper. His knees gave in and Chris slipped them to the ground. "Please.." PJ cried softly. Tears stained his and Chris' shirt. He couldn't say anything, he just cried. Chris rocked him softly against his chest. Dan couldn't take his eyes off PJ. _I'm sorry PJ. I can never show you.. You would hate yourself.. even though it's not your fault. _Tears streamed down Dan's face, tears he only noticed now. _Chris.. how can you be so damn strong..? _

**I'm sorry.**

**Crappy ending and lots of angst.**

**._.**

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heey guys, ready for another chapter?**

**No? Great!**

**Me neither.**

**Still coping with school and busy things and most important: not much motivation..**

**But I will NOT abandon this story.**

**I ask you to be a little patient.**

**Chapter 13..?!**

**Enjoy~**

**Phil's POV**

**Like he's ever gonna trade himself for you. **_He would.. _**No he doesn't. **_He does.. because he cares.. _**Like I'm gonna believe that lie. **_You'll see.. they'll find a way to save me.. _**Save you from what? **_That monster.. _Phil moved his arms a bit. He's been quite for a long time. The only sound coming from his harshly breathing. The crazy man had touched him.. there. He felt sick to his stomach. _Dan.. _**Told you, he's not gonna save you honey. Wh- **_Shut up.. _**Never. **_Go away.. go out of my head.. _**Aint gonna happen. **_Please.. _**Please what? **Phil remained silenced. He shivered. The sight of dried blood making him want to throw up. _Dan.. save me.. _**Isn't gonna happen. **_He has to save me.. _**From what? **_Like I said before.. that monster.. _**Oh Phil, that's where you are wrong. **Phil frowned. **You are the monster.**

**Dan's POV**

_I'm gonna do it. I've been through this before. Phil hasn't.. He doesn't deserve this.. He doesn't deserve me.. _"Dan..?" PJ softly asked. "Hmm?" "Are you alright?" "Never been better," Dan sneered. _What a stupid question. _Chris stared harshly at Dan. "…Sorry." PJ said, looking at the ground and stepping away from Dan. PJ was still mad for not seeing what happened to Phil. Chris tried to pull PJ into a hug. PJ stepped away from him. He doesn't want to accept hugs or any other signs of affection. Chris sighed. Dan growled. _I'm gonna text him that I'll see him at the fountain in the park. He has to bring Phil and once Phil is safely out of his grasp I'll go with him… Anything for Phil. _Dan pulled his phone out of his pocket. He texted Phil's phone. "Who are you texting?" PJ asked carefully. Chris was jealous, Dan could see it, because PJ wanted to talk to Dan instead of him. Because PJ accepted touches from Dan instead of him. "Mom," he lied," To tell her I'm not gonna make it, I said I'd came by this week." PJ nodded. Softly he laid his hand on Dan's shoulder. Dan felt hurt for PJ, he didn't want PJ to feel left out, but he could never see it. He pulled PJ in for a hug. "Thanks Peej," Dan said. His voice threatened to break. Chris stood up and left the room. A angry expression on his face. Dan let go of PJ. "You really need to talk to him Peej, it's not his fault.." "I know." PJ sighed," I can't help it.. I feel so mad at him.." He shook his head. "Just go and talk to him.. Hell, just hug him. He needs a bit of attention too." PJ nodded. "He's been holding it together for too long. He's been the strongest of us, he helped us and he didn't ask anything in return. He just needs the attention and affection." Dan smiled a bit at PJ. PJ nodded with tears in his eyes. He quickly left the room. Dan's phone rang. He received a text message from Phil's phone: 'See you at noon by the fountain. Don't forget to dress sexy.' Dan shivered. _Am I really doing this? Yes. For Phil's safety. For Phil._

**I hope you liked the chapter (it's kind of crap)**

**I see you in the next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya all up for chapter 14?**

**No?**

**Go! Run while you still can!**

**Yes?**

**Proceed.**

**Enjoy~**

**Phil's POV**

"What's going on?" Phil asked. The crazy man who's been holding him locked up for god knows how long was standing in front of him with a brown bag. "You're coming with me, but I can't let you see where we're going," the man said. There was nothing left of the playing tone in his voice or the wicked grin on his face. He looked terribly serious. "Where are we going?" Phil asked. He began to feel hopeful. **Why are you feeling hopeful? **_Oh god.. not you.. _**Yes. Me. **_Maybe just maybe..Dan? _Phil didn't even dare thinking about a possibility of Dan saving him. **Like that's gonna happen. **_Why so grumpy.. Scared I am right? _Phil grinned. Suddenly the man hit him across the face. "There's nothing to be happy about." He unlocked Phil's wrists from the metal chains. All this time they had held him in place. Now he was freed of them. **It's not what you think. He's not saving you. Not like you think. **The voice in his head sounded.. sad or rather fragile. _Are you afraid for me? _**Never. I'd never care about you. I'm the monster in your head Phillion. **Phil's expression changed to confusion. The man grabbed him by the hairs in his neck and dragged him away from the wall. Phil looked behind him, to the spot where he had to endure all those horrible things. Until his sight faded to darkness, a hard hit on his head and the feeling of a bag brushing his skin.

**Dan's POV**

_I'm coming for you Phil! I'll save you! _Dan run as hard as he could to the big park. The fountain coming in view soon. He hadn't thought twice about the whole swap. He had to do it. He had told Chris and PJ that he had to go for a walk. PJ had hugged him and they had told him to be careful. One last look changed between Chris and him. It almost looked like Chris knew what he was up to. _He couldn't possibly know it.. _His eyes fell on a man sitting on the edge of a fountain. Dan recognized him. _That son of a bitch.. actually.. His mother was a very nice woman. _He stopped running and walked casual towards the man. It was already dark outside, so there wouldn't be any children running around. Dan sat down beside the man. _He smells like alcohol. _Dan snorted. Disgusted by the smell. "Hello Daniel," the man spook. Shivers ran up Dan's spine. "How have you been? Long time no see." Dan gritted his teeth. "You know very damn well how it's going." He hissed back. The man laughed. "Oh yeah.. I know." "Where's Phil?" Dan asked the man angry. "Save behind those bushes," said the man, pointing towards a couple of bushes. Dan growled. "Now don't get hasty, he can wait. We have a lot to talk about," the man said when Dan stood up to go to Phil," What you have been doing, **who **you have been doing." Dan stood abruptly still. He turned his head towards the man. The man whore a twisted grin, full of disgust and hatred. "That is none of your concern." Dan said angry," You are, in the end, not my dad." "Now now Dan," the man said shaking his head," Don't need to get so fed up with me." "To bad I am." Dan turned around and searched behind the bushes for Phil. _I want this to be over as soon as possible. _"You really want to get it over with, don't you?" the voice of the man sounded right behind Dan. Dan looked behind him. Big hands gripped his arms. "Patience, Dan." "Let go of me!" Dan shouted. The grip on his arms bone-crushingly strong.

**I'm sorry I have to end it here.**

**The next chapter will be a bit short, I think.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter chapter c-c-chapter 15!**

**BEWARNED ABOUT SOME CONTENT!**

**DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!**

**Enjoy~**

**Dan's POV**

Dan struggled. The grip only tightening. "I'll bring him to you, if you'll be a good boy and do as I say so." The man hissed evilly in Dan's ear. "We had a deal. I trade me for him. So trade already!" Dan said, getting more fed up with the man than he already had been. "That means you're mine from now. And again. You have to do as I tell you to." The man shook Dan wildly. "Understood?" Dan nodded. Words weren't something he was thinking about right now. _I know that look. The look all those men had when.. _His thoughts were cut off when he felt a pair of lips on his own. The disgusting smell and taste of alcohol consumed his mind. He felt like he had to throw up again. His mind was total blank. He felt scared, but at the same time brave. Brave for doing this to save Phil. _Phil.. _"You are thinking of him," the man said when he pulled away," aren't you?" Dan said nothing and looked away. "Come now, pretty boy, don't be so shy. I know you want to do him." The man crashed his lips on Dan's again. Dan let out a growl. The man smiled the kiss. Dan's stomach turned. It was so painful, bringing back memories, it was so.. disgusting. _What had my friends thinking about me? Phil.. _ The man slowly pushed Dan towards a open spot behind a bunch of bushes and trees. He laid them on the ground. "I know you missed me." The man said, unbuttoning Dan's pants. His hands sliding along Dan's body. Dan trembled. He turned his head away from the man, but didn't do anything else. He let the man touch him. The man's hands slid down his abdomen. Dan felt the fingers of the man curling trough his pubic hair. He threw up.

**PJ's POV**

"Where do you think he is?" PJ asked. Chris mumbled something. "What did you say?" PJ asked as he walked towards Chris. Chris was lying on the couch, sprawled all over it. PJ climbed on top of him. "Nothing," murmured Chris. "You did," PJ said, softly breathing in Chris' ear. Chris shivered. _I know he wants to do me. _PJ chuckled. _I can feel that. _"I said, maybe he has run of again." PJ's expression changed to anger. "What?" Chris sighed," I didn't mean it." PJ sighed," I know.." "You just don't believe me?" "I do believe you!" "Great, that's all I needed to hear." Chris said as he smashed their lips together in a hard and passionate kiss. _I still wonder where Dan is.. I'm kind of concerned. _

**Phil's POV**

_I can hear them talk. Just… what are they saying.. _Phil heard the two men walking towards him. Suddenly the bushes moved wildly and a chocked Dan appeared. Once his eyes were locked on Phil's he ran towards him. Freeing Phil of the gag in his mouth and the ropes around his wrists. When Phil could feel his arms, he swung them around Dan. Fresh tears streamed down his face. "It's okay Phil, it's okay!" Dan said. Tears were rolling down his face too. Dan took a hold of Phil's face. "Look at me Phil." The crazy man appeared behind Dan. Phil began to panic. He grabbed Dan close to him. All he could mutter where strange panicked noises. "Phil look at me," Dan shook Phil's shoulders. "Phil, I'm gonna be okay, you hear me?" Dan smashed his lips against Phil's in a desperate filled kiss. The man took a hold of Dan's waist and hoisted him up. He began to drag Dan away. "I'm gonna be fine! You hear me Phil?!" Dan began to shout. Phil stood up, his legs giving in making him fall to the ground. "I'M GONNA BE FINE!" Phil could hear Dan screaming the words while he saw his loved one, trough tears, so harshly separated from him, vanishing in the darkness.

**I literally have nothing to say about this.**

**(We are nearing the end, but not for a while)**

**Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey ya'll!**

**It's been a long time, but don't worry.**

**Here's another chapter!**

**We are at the end of the fan fiction.**

**I don't know how many chapters will follow.**

**Enjoy~**

**Phil's POV**

_We're running. Always running. Running for. Running away. To get away from. From that. From everything. Why are we running? Is it so bad? _**Yes. It is. You have to run, Phil, always run. **_Stop running. They always told me. To keep going. To stop running away from everything. But which way do I go? Which way do I run? Nobody ever told me.. Nobody showed me the way. I always thought we.. Ran. Because we liked to. Is it so bad? To run from? What am I running from? Who is it I'm running from? _**Yourself. It's you. **_What is me? _**You're the one you're running for. **_Why do I keep running? My body hurts. Have no energy to run. Why would I still? No air. Breathless._

_._

_._

_._

"Phil?" the soft voice asked me," Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" "No, PJ, I'm fine." "You don't look fine." "Maybe because he's not, ever thought about that Chris?" "I'm fine, I said." "I wouldn't be if I got through what you have been through." "That's why we've got to help him." "We've got to help, Dan." "We are, Phil." "As soon as his da- that fucked up basterd uses his credit card we'll know where he is and we'll get him." "The police said so." "Well.. when are they coming?" "Phil.." "You know as good as I do that that can take a while.." "Okay." "Phil?" "What?" "Don't worry.."

**Dan's POV**

_I feel like running. But I can't. I want to run away. Run away from him. Away from everything. _"I'm hungry." Dan growled. "You know you can always get a candy from me," the man said with a smug grin. "Not THAT kind of hungry." Dan felt disgusted. "Awh, that's too bad, there are enough men who liked to give you something to bite on." Dan retched. He didn't know how he could survive all this. With this man in particular. "Don't do that, I know you like it." The man said, smug grin never leaving his face," You always have-" "STOP IT." Dan finally snapped," Just get me fucking food and leave me alone." The man suddenly stopped the car. Dan's head connected with the dashboard. He groaned in pain. "Don't talk to me like that, you whore." The man growled in Dan's ear. "You made me." Dan's hand shot up to his cheek. His cheek was red and stung from the hard slap he received. "You deserved that." The man opened Dan's door and pushed him outside. "Now get yourself some food, here," he threw his credit card towards Dan," make yourself useful, you little piece of shit." Dan said nothing and walked to the other side of the street. There was a little bakery, a nice smell coming from it. The man lowered his window. "And no expensive stuff." "Whatever!" Dan shouted back. _I wish I could run now. I know I can't. He'll shot me before I even get 10 feet. I wish I could run away from here. I want to run away. Run from him. From all the others. Away from everything. Except Phil. I'll always run TOWARDS him._

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmm…..**

**I think there's only 2 chapters following.**

**Bye~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17~**

**Enjoy~**

**Dan's POV**

At least the counter lady was nice. She smiled at Dan. Red lipstick and a blush on her face. Dan liked it, he always liked it if somebody smiled at him. He simply choose a brown bread. "Anything else?" She smiled at Dan. He shook his head. "That's everything, thank you," Dan said. "No problem, oh, wait," She said and took something from the counter. "Here," she gave him a package of cookies," they are still fresh, you look like somebody who likes cookies." She winked at him. Dan blushed and took the cookies," Thank you very much. How much are they?" Dan took out the credit card. "Oh no, there for free. But it'll be 1,59 for the bread please." Dan smiled at her. He paid and walked out of the bakery after saying a last goodbye. _Not all people are evil. _

**Phil's POV**

The phone rang. Phil didn't know how fast he had to answer. "Yes, Phil Lester here." "Phil? Yes, this is the police station, we have a lead, but we've got to be sure if its him. Now don't feel pressured, but we would like it if you want to come with us, in that way we'll know for certain its him. Is that okay?" Phil looked at PJ and Chris. They looked with curiosity back at him. "That's more than okay." "Alright, we'll be there in a minute." "Okay, thanks." Phil hung up. "So..?" PJ asked. Phil explained what the policeman had said. After he was done PJ looked funny at him. "What's wrong Peej?" "Well.. the last time you did something like this well.. you know the rest.." "I understand that you feel like that, but it will be okay. They come to us, so you can see they're okay." Phil smiled at PJ. He felt knew hope blossoming inside his stomach. PJ nodded. "Okay." The doorbell rang. "Well, I guess that them." The three man walked to the front door. When they opened the door a couple of policemen stood on their porch. "Phil?" the only woman asked. "Yes, I'm ready." Phil said, putting on his jacket. "He's been last seen 155 miles north from here." PJ and Chris hugged Phil. "Stay safe," Chris said. Phil got in the police car together with the only woman. _I'm coming for you, Dan!_

**Dan's POV **

"I'm bored." Dan said. The man sighed," Do you ever shut up?" "Not if I could irritate you with it." The man sighed again. "Don't worry, you won't be bored once we get there." Dan shivered. "And where is there?" The man snorted like I'm going to tell you." Dan sighed and put his head against the window. They remained in silence for a while. Suddenly Dan noticed a board aside the road, it said: Welcome in.. _Damn, I could see the rest. _The car slowed down, as they drove into the city. Dan couldn't recognize one thing from that city. He still had no clue where he was. _Great.. _"Shit!" the man yelled suddenly. Turning the car in a sharp turn to the left. He began speeding up. "What's wrong with you?!" Dan yelled, afraid of getting in a accident. "Cops." The man hissed. Dan could only now hear the sirens. He looked through the back window. A big trail of police cars followed them. He didn't know what was happening. The man drove faster and further into the heart of the city. Until they couldn't get any further. "STEP OUT!" the man yelled at him. Dan quickly step out of the car. The man got out and walked straight up to Dan. He took a hold of Dan's arm. Hard. " Walk. NOW." Dan began to walk. Trying to keep up with the speed of the man. "Don't look back," the man commanded when Dan tried to look behind him. Everything went by in a flash. They arrived in the centre of the city. "FREEZE!" the police had got up to them. They all hold their weapons in front of them. The man cocked his own gun and hold it against Dan's chin. "I shouldn't do anything if I were you," he yelled back. Dan looked shocked at his own father. _Who is this monster? _"Dan!" Dan looked around, _was that..? _"Dan!" Phil screamed in distress. Dan couldn't believe his eyes. Phil came back for him. A tear of happiness slid down his cheek. He saw the woman police officer holding Phil back. "DROP YOUR WEAPON!" the man shouted. Some police men looked at their commander hesitantly. "Don't." he said. "LEAVE THE KID ALONE. THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME." The crazy man snorted loudly. "He's my son, so sorry, I won't leave him alone." The man suddenly aimed his gun at the police commander.

**Phil's POV**

The police dove behind the walls of the stores and trees. The woman pulled Phil close. "Stay down, " She told him. Phil nodded. "Step away from the kid and we won't hurt you," the commander said to the crazy man. "NEVER!" the man shouted and shot at the commander. The commander quickly hid behind the building. The police opened fire. Phil hold his ears to keep the noise out of his head. He shivered and cried. He felt so scared. The police stopped shooting. He didn't dare watch what had happened. Suddenly another shot sounded. The police woman beside him gasped. Phil heard a heart-tearing scream. "DAAAAN!" Phil screamed, he had recognized the scream. He quickly duck away from his hiding spot besides the woman and run towards the spot where he had last seen the crazy man standing. Nobody stood there. Two bodies lay unmoving on the ground. "DAN!" Phil screamed again and quickly sat beside Dan. His face was white and there was blood in the corner of his mouth. Phil softly picked him up and moved him in his lap. "Oh Dan," Phil began to sob. "Ph-Phil.." Dan tried to say. "Dan!" "I-I-It h-hu-hurts.." "Where, Dan, where does it hurt?" "M-my b-be-belly." Phil's eyes moved to Dan's stomach. There was a hole in Dan's body. Phil started to cry harder. "H-Hey, Ph-Phil.. D-Don't," Dan began to cough, blood pooling in his mouth," D-Don't cr-cry.." Phil nodded and tried to stop crying. "Y-Yo-you're p-p-pr-prett-prettier w-when y-you s-smile.." Dan smiled warmly at him. Dan tried moving his hand towards Phil. Phil saw him struggling. He took a hold of Dan's hand and squeezed it a little. Dan smiled at him. "You're gonna be fine," Phil hiccupped. "Just fine.." "I-I-I'm… glad.." Dan's voice grew softer and softer. " Ph-Phil..?" "Yes, Dan?" "I-I….love…you…" Dan's eyes closed and his grip softened. Phil let go of Dan's hand in surprise and shock. Dan's arm fell lifeless at his side. "No..Dan?" Phil's eyes grew big. Just now he could notice everybody around him. His entire surrounding came crashing in. The police woman who tried to get Phil away from Dan, the others who stated the crazy man was dead and the paramedics who came rushing. Phil sobbed harshly. He took a deep breath and screamed: "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!"

**So, I'd like to thank everybody for reading the story, I had a great time with you all.**

**Bye~!**


	18. Let me know!

**Hey guys!**

**At First the last thing in the chapter was a joke, but now I'm not sure.**

**Shall I leave it like that?**

**Or shall I not?**

**Let me know in the comments!**


End file.
